Lumpy's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Lumpy was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Kanga. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Lumpy was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Kanga moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Lumpy took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Susan Test, Gil Nexdor, and Roo came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Roo. "You left your rash cream in my room." Susan said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Susan, Gil, and Roo went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Kip Kangaroo. "It was awesome!" said Lumpy. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Isabelle. was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Kip. "I know." said Lumpy. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Kip. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Mary Test showed up angrily to speak to Lumpy. "Hello, Lumpy." she said angrily. "Hi, Mary." said Lumpy, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Susan asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Lumpy glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Lumpy, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Mary coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Dad paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Isabelle stopped her firmly. "What?!" Mary was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Roo. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Lumpy cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, Caucasian, sweating, and wearing a white lab coat." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Gil suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Susan. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Roo. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Isabelle. When suddenly, Mary was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Lumpy! Lumpy! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Mary still in their grip in front of Lumpy. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Lumpy frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Mary out of the theater as she screamed. "Lumpy!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Lumpy! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Lumpy asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Kip. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes